Life of a Princess
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: We all know that Anneliese and Erika lived different lives. This is one of the stories that chronicles their life from their early childhood and ending at the double wedding. This story chronicles Anneliese's life and her experiences with being a royal. Companion story about Erika will follow.


**Out of all the Barbie films, **_**Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper **_**was and still is my favorite of all of the Barbie films. It never outgrows me. **

**I will make two stories, both of them focusing on either the life of Erika or Anneliese from the time they met to the end of the movie. **

**About the 'T' rating, I love historical accuracy, and if you were living in the eighteenth century, the quality of your life depended on your social status and wealth, like for example, since Anneliese is a princess, she would have lavish meals, possessions and be waited on hand and foot.**

**I own nothing, except for Anneliese's siblings. For some reason, I saw her as having siblings instead of being the only child.**

* * *

_November 1735_

It was dusk. Snow was falling down the mountain kingdom, so hard that no one could see what was in front of them. The shops were closed, and the remaining lights in the kingdom were the bordering houses and the castle sitting on the top of the mountain.

In the castle that sat on the mountain top, resided King William and his wife Genevieve, both of them expecting a baby. Queen Genevieve's father ruled a kingdom hundreds of miles away, where Genevieve's eldest brother, Edward was ready to take the throne when his father dies.

William was the son of the cousin of Genevieve's mother Wilhelmina. The courtship of Genevieve and William was a arranged one, as their parents knew each other and on good terms.

However, the two never protested the arrangement of their courtship and Genevieve and William fell in love when their parents were having them acquainted.

William was eighteen when they married and Genevieve was sixteen. Eleven months after their marriage, Genevieve gave birth to twins, two girls, who they named Rosalie and Katherine. Genevieve and William were both told that their daughters were more likely to marry into nobility and royalty when they got older.

Now, the now eighteen year old Genevieve was expecting another baby. Her mother was hoping for another girl and told Genevieve and her husband, "you're still young, Genevieve, you will still have another chance for a male heir if this one turns out to be another girl."

Genevieve sat in front of the fireplace of the palace sitting room, her hands moving over her large stomach as she softly rocked on the rocking chair. Her husband was in his study, writing to his cousin. Their twin girls were in their cribs, sleeping peacefully. The royal advisor, Edward, was abroad visiting an ailing relative leaving his son and his apprentice, twenty-one year old Preminger, to handle his affairs.

Preminger was an arrogant, vain social climber, as his mother Sarah said that her son wanted to bite off more than he could chew. William and Genevieve knew that the son of their advisor was ambitious but thought it amusing that he wanted to be a king someday.

"He's very imaginative," commented Genevieve one day. "He's still a boy."

It was near eight at night when Genevieve first felt the first pains, each a little painful then the first. She remembered asking her mother how it felt giving birth and her mother described it as excruciating and that the pain might make you pass out but in the end, it was worth it.

Genevieve carefully lifted herself from her rocking chair and headed towards the rope that would ring the bell that would send the head maid over.

After a few hours, the pain and labor was over and Genevieve was lying in bed, smiling at the new infant baby girl in her arms, her husband standing beside her.

"She's lovely, William," sighed Genevieve, "do you agree?"

"Of course," said William "she'll grow to look like her mother."

She smiled at him and looked at the snoozing baby in her arms. She knew what to name her, after her maternal grandmother, who was Countess Anneliese Clinton, who was Genevieve's favorite grandmother.

However, Genevieve knew she had to wait a month to give her daughter a name, as it was common for infants to die a few weeks after birth. Genevieve remembered that her baby brother died two weeks after birth. Her mother didn't name him but she was shook up.

Genevieve knew that when the month was past and if her daughter was still alive, she would name her daughter Anneliese.

However, in the village surrounding the palace, in a crowded bordering house, a girl of sixteen gave birth to another baby girl, at the same time as Genevieve and William's new daughter was born.

Her name would be Erika.

* * *

**Before you all go berserk, let me go over historical facts.**

**During the time that **_**Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper**_** takes place (It is never clear when the first Barbie films took place, so I am going by the 1700's because the way the nobility dressed), it was common for girls to marry young and to also marry their second cousins (Look at Bach for example). Mothers also had to wait to name their babies, as the infant was likely to die a few weeks after birth.**


End file.
